Own Asiavision Song Contest 9
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A9 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Countries that confirmed an entrant or song | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 9, often referred to as OASC #9, is the 9th edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Taipei, Taiwan, following Rosie Yang and Ryan Yu's victory in the 8th edition with their song "Why Not Love". This is the first time that Taiwan hosts the contest. Location }}Taiwan (/ˌtaɪˈwɑːn/; Chinese: 臺灣 or 台灣; see below), officially the Republic of China (ROC; Chinese: 中華民國; pinyin: Zhōnghuá Mínguó), is a sovereign state in East Asia. The Republic of China, originally based in mainland China, now governs the island of Taiwan, which constitutes more than 99% of its territory,f as well as Penghu, Kinmen, Matsu, and other minor islands, following its loss of the mainland China territory in 1949 in the Chinese Civil War. This remaining area is also constitutionally called the "Free area of the Republic of China" which is not ruled by the Communist Party of China in Beijing. Neighboring states include the People's Republic of China (PRC) to the west (mainland China), Japan to the east and northeast, and the Philippines to the south. Taiwan is one of the most densely populated countries in the world with a population density of 649 people per km2 in October 2015. Taipei is the seat of the central government, and together with the surrounding cities of New Taipei and Keelung forms the largest metropolitan area on the island. Venue Taipei Arena is an indoor sporting arena located in Songshan District, Taipei, Taiwan. Built in 2005, the large multi-purpose stadium can accommodate major international sport events such as ice skating, ice hockey, gymnastics, handball, basketball, tennis, badminton, table tennis, indoor soccer, boxing, judo, karate, taekwondo and wrestling. It was designed by Archasia, an architectural firm established in Taipei (now Populous, a Kansas City, Missouri (USA) design architectural firm). It is located at the site of the former Taipei Municipal Baseball Stadium (built in 1958, opened 1959, demolished 2000). The arena was opened on December 1, 2005. The main arena has an adjustable floor space: its minimum floor space is 60m × 30m, and can be extended to 80m × 40m. The Chinese Taipei Ice Hockey League (CTIHL) plays out of the auxiliary arena, which is a 60m × 30m ice skating rink. The basement now houses two large gas turbine power generators to be used for the surrounding district during emergencies. Since opening in 2005, the arena has held more art and cultural activities (such as live concerts) than sporting events, which it was originally designed and built for. These have included Disney on Ice and Cirque du Soleil, Cats the Broadway Musica Participants 'Returning artists' Confirmed countries 'Finalists' Scoreboard 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest